Jibanyan
Jibanyan (ジバニャン) is a Pretty Class Cat Yo-Kai. He is a Fire Attribute Yo-Kai ranked D. Before he died, he was a normal cat named adopted by a girl named Emi. According to the Japanese Yo-kai Daijiten (Yo-kai Dictionary) it states, "A cat that died when it got ran over by a car and reincarnated into a spirit. He constantly seeks revenge on the car that struck him yet when he tries to fight it, he always fails." Appearance Jibanyan is a red and white cat with a chip in his left ear. He has yellow eyes with large black pupils, his nose and inner-ears are a dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine-colored bell, matching the flames at the end of each tail. He sports a yellow belly-warmer as well. Gallery Jibanyan anime.png|Jibanyan in the anime Akamaru.jpg|Akamaru Personality In the anime, when he is first introduced, he resorts to possessing people to fight on-coming trucks after numerous failed attempts to do so by himself. Luckily he is stopped and befriended by Keita and Whisper and decides to move into their house. He initially shows a mischievous and carefree side, easily breaking the rules and, ultimately, nearly being exorcised and having to be saved by Keita. However, he quickly makes amends shortly thereafter. Jibanyan has an affinity for chocolate bars and anything related to his favorite musical group MeowKB. Jibanyan is also eager to fight other Yokai when needed, as shown in Denpaku-kozo's assault at Keita's sleepover. Also, he is quick to take action in dire moments, such as trying to force a summoning when Keita is possessed by Nagabana and trying to prove superior than Robonyan, his robotic counterpart. Relationships Keita- '''Keita befriends Jibanyan when he discovers him possessing people on the crosswalk. Jibanyan takes it upon himself to live in Keita's home after overwhelming amounts of cat ghosts begin to inhabit the area. Despite stirring up a bit of trouble at first, he becomes a welcomed part of Keita's daily life and a close friend. Due to this, Jibanyan is usually the first Yokai Keita thinks to summon when confronting a problem. '''Whisper- '''Whisper and Jibanyan have a bit of a light-hearted rivalry and tend to bicker often. Regardless they seem to be fairly good friends. '''Emi- '''Jibanyan's owner before he died. Emi named him 'Akamaru' and spent most of her time relaxing with him and taking him along when going out. She loved her kitten dearly during their time together. '''MeowKB- '''A musical idol group consisting of young girls dressed in cat-themed attire, they are a parody of the group AKB48. Jibanyan is an enormous fan of theirs and strives to collect massive amounts of merchandise pertaining to them. He longs to meet them in person, win their hearts with his cuteness, and perhaps even receive a kiss or some pettings. Powers & Abilities '''Normal Stats (At Lv. 99) Hp:359 Power:171 Spirit: 98 Defense:115 Speed:173 History (SPOILER FOR EPISODE 25) During the time he was alive he lived with a young girl named Emi. The pair were inseparable and loved one another dearly. Though upon dying and becoming a ghost he had faint recollections of Emi standing over his dead body and calling him a loser. Due to how upset he was over the ordeal, he chose to repress the memory, including his name he had as a living cat. He haunted the crosswalk he died at and would possess people to fight on-coming cars and trucks as a means of seeking revenge. There he met Keita whom he befriended and soon came to live with. In episode 25, it is shown what really happened. He was sent back in time by the malicious pair of Yo-Kai named Kin and Gin. He relived the days he spent with Emi, where it was revealed that she wished to be a Fashion Designer. He himself thought she would be great, but as a cat he was unable to tell her. Later they went over to the intersection, the place where he had got hit by a car when walking across. It turns out though, that Emi was supposed to die instead, as chosen by the yokai resembling Grim Reapers. But Kin and Gin appeared before him, slowed time and told him that they did this so he could have a second chance and he can change the outcome (however this was a ruse in order to separate him from Keita). But Jibanyan refused and rammed into Emi, to push her out of the way and allow him to get hit. However. instead of calling him a loser, it turns out that Emi was calling herself this out of shame for what happened, as she held tight his mangled corpse and burst into tears. When his spirit ascended from his body, he called out "Goodbye Emi" to her, and she heard him and turned and looked. After realizing he can say a few last things to her, he told her she'd be a great designer. He then went back to being Jibanyan and returned home to Keita. Trivia * Jibanyan's design is likely based off of Nekomata, a japanese cat yokai with two tails. * He has many other versions of himself. * He is the only yokai that can change his soultimate with having 4 versions in all. (Also including his S rank version) Name Origin His name is a combination of Jibakurei (地縛霊,lit."residual haunting") and nyan (the japanese onomatopeia for the sound commonly made by cats). Category:Pretty Class Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Chocobo Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Sharp Claws Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Love Fish Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Spark Technique Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Cat Yo-Kai Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Required To Summon Bushinyan Category:Attacker Role Yo-Kai